Until We Meet Again
by Miss Prongs and Miss Padfoot
Summary: James and Lily were the best of friends ... until one day, James has toleave Lily behind. But what will happen when they meet at Hogwarts many yearslater? Plz REVIEW! story found at: 'maraudess' as well!


**CHAPTER ONE**

**Jay Jay and Lily Flower**

A little girl was crouched behind a huge tree. She sat as still as she could, trying to hold her breath. He wouldn't find her here!

"Boo!"

"Argh!"

The little girl fell over in her shock, and tumbled into a boy with messy black hair, and little, round glasses perched on his long nose. His name was James Potter.

"Haha!" she teased, as she poked the boy on the ground.

"No, 'haha' to _you_, 'cos _I_ caught _you!_"

She pouted. "No fair. You only caught me because of my hair!"

The little boy shrugged. "I still win."

The little girl stuck out her lip. "I hate my hair."

"I like it," he offered. "It's nice and bright."

They both looked at her hair. It _was_ nice hair – little James Potter was right. It hung in pigtails, held in place by white ribbons. Her hair was red and very shiny.

"Well, _I_ don't," Lily Evans said, determined to win the argument.

"Okay." James Potter, unlike her, didn't care about winning arguments at this age.

"Anyway, now that we've played Hide and Seek, let's play Chasey!" she declared.

James shook his head. "No! I'm tired."

Lily pouted. "Come on, I know you want to play, Jay Jay!"

Miss Prongs would like to state that this happens to be the nickname for little James Potter.

"Lily Flower …!"

Miss Padfoot would like to mention that this is Lily Evan's nickname, according to 'Jay Jay'. How very creative. Lily. Flower. A Lily is a type of Flower. Get it? Haha …

Miss Prongs wants to wring Miss Padfoot's ear, but will satisfy herself by telling her that she gets it.

Miss Padfoot wants to jump and down in happiness. No, really. Well, now she's 'gotten it', let's get back to the story.

Two women sitting down on a bench smiled sadly at them.

"I wonder how they'll take the news," one with black hair and hazel eyes said.

"My guess: not very well," replied the other. She had red, cropped short, red hair.

The two mothers sighed in unison.

"James will miss your daughter very much," Mrs Potter said.

"Lily will too."

"Such a shame," James' mother sighed. "If they marry, it'd surprise no one! They love each other!"

"And bicker like an old married couple," Mrs Evans put in.

They both giggled like young girls and watched the subjects of their conversation chase each other around the park.

_PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH_

Lily work up the next morning to bright sunlight. She was usually a cheerful child, and loved the sun, but today, she just wanted to sleep. Maybe that was because of the fact she had climbed out of her window last night to meet James so they could play. Or maybe because by the time she had finished playing with him, she had decided to clean her room because she was bored and unaware that it was so late.

"Wake up, honey!" Lily's mum's voice said from downstairs.

Lily rolled over and buried her face in her pillow.

"The Potter's will be here –!"

At once, Lily sprang out of bed and rushed downstairs.

"– for dinner!" She blinked at her daughter now stomping her way up the stairs, and laughed to herself.

Lily collapsed once more on her bed. Her finger hurt.

Holding up her index finger, she pulled off her ring with the initials LE on it. Miss Padfoot would like to tell you, my dear reader, that LE stands for Lily Evans.

Miss Prongs would like to hit Miss Padfoot over the head with a thick dictionary because that was very obvious.

Miss Padfoot would like to protest that it was not obvious for her when she read the Harry Potter book when he is in the pensieve and sees a certain James Potter writing LE on his paper!

Miss Prongs would just like to shake her head sadly.

Miss Padfoot thinks she has won the argument, so therefore, wants to say: "on with the story!"

Miss Prongs will say one thing: FINE!

Setting it aside, Lily closed the curtains, and let her eyes close once more.

_PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH_

She woke up again. Glancing at her little frog clock, she jumped up in shock to find that it was already the afternoon!

She quickly rolled out of bed, slipped on a shirt and shorts, brushed her teeth hurriedly before launching herself downstairs and grabbing a small apple which she stuffed into her mouth. Shouting a greeting to her mum, she ran to her next door neighbour's house, and snuck in the back door. Creeping up the stairs, she grinned slyly when she saw nothing but blackness under the door.

Tiptoeing up to the door and opening it very quietly, she slipped in and padded her way to his bed. She knew his room as well as she knew that James was her best friend, so she obviously could navigate her way around blindfolded.

Lily counted in her head. 1 … 2 … 3…! She jumped onto James's bed and yelled "WAKE UP!" at the same time.

"ARGH!" Lily was pushed off the bed by James suddenly springing up.

She got up, pushed open the curtains and grinned at James. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

He groaned. "Lemme sleep," he moaned, burying his head in his pillow.

Suddenly, she pounced on him. He yelped. "Get off!" he yelled, pushing her.

She grinned evilly, and started to tickle him.

"No …" he moaned. "AH!" She had poked his armpit.

"Good morning, James and Lily."

The children turned their heads to face James's mum.

"Good morning!" Lily chirped.

"Hello," James muttered.

Lily started tickling him again. "Say 'good morning' to your mum!" she demanded.

"Good – morning!" James gasped out.

Lily promptly stopped.

"Thank you, Lily. I can never get him out of bed. But …" Mrs Potter said with her eyebrows raised, "Lily, I didn't see you come in today."

Lily flushed. "Um … I … bought an elephant and climbed on its back to climb to James's window, and then … I woke Jay Jay up?" She blinked. "Um … sorry!"

Mrs Potter smiled. "No matter, Lily. I'm merely glad that there's someone who can actually wake James up!"

Lily smiled proudly.

"Now, James, get up, so you can enjoy the day with this young lady here."

The two children looked around.

"Where is she?" James wanted to know.

"Yeah, I can't see a lady!" Lily added.

Mrs Potter sighed. "That young lady is you, Lily."

"Oh …!"

James sniggered.

Lily scowled at him. "Go get changed, silly!" she said, and she bounced out of the room.

James looked at his mum. "Better do what she says, James," Mrs Potter suggested.

Her son agreed. Best not to get Lily angry.

_PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH_

Lily sat at the kitchen table, taking little nibbles of toast. James, after taking an indefinitely long time trying to find the right outfit (which consisted of red and gold stripy things), had finally come down and was eating his way through the cereal box.

Mrs Potter sighed sadly at them. She would hate to break the news to them – but they had to.

"Bye-bye Mrs Potter!" Lily said cheerily, hopping of her seat and rushing out of the door.

"Bye Mum!" added James, hurrying after Lily.

Lily started to poke around in James's backyard.

"Why is your flowers so big and mine so small?" Lily complained.

Miss Padfoot would like to affirm the fact that you readers might be thinking that the 'is' in Lily's sentence is bad vocabulary, but blame that on her young self – after all, she _is_ young!

"Because we used ma –" James suddenly stopped talking and he put on a look of guilt.

"Used what, huh, Jay?" Lily demanded. "What?"

"Nothing! Just …ma … ma-poo, um … ma-ra, ma-my, yeah, that's right, my _mummy_ makes them big!"

"How?" Lily said suspiciously.

"I dunno. With water?" James looked around quickly for a change of subject. "Let's go play on the trampoline!"

"Okay!" Lily said, but still looking quite suspicious.

James breathed in deeply. As much as she was his best friend and as much as he wished to tell her his deepest secret … he couldn't.

6


End file.
